The overall objective of this study is to examine the potential of MR surface coil imaging to detect and characterize small joint pathology modeled from TMJ internal derangements related to disc displacement. This proposal will assess disc and posterior ligament in vitro MR parameters of surgically excised tissue with comparison to detailed histopathology. An examination of the capability of MR to predict changes in the TMJ disc and posterior ligament during in vivo patient imaging is proposed along with an application of this information to optimize imaging pulse sequences. This will be accomplished prospectively by the application of dual surface coils with active decoupling during clinical imaging. The diagnostic accuracy of MR surface coil images of the TMJ will be compared to cryosectional post-mortem morphology. The diagnostic agreement between TMJ arthrography (the current standard) and MR surface coil images will be studied along with clinical links between signs and symptoms of TMJ internal derangements and MR surface coil diagnoses. The successful performance of this investigation should provide useful models that examine fundamental MR clinical applications to other small anatomic parts or organ systems.